Warm Embrace
by Anasipheyn
Summary: [BoO Spoilers alert] Ever since reading about Apollo and Artemis on The Titan's Curse, I LOVED the dual. I was extremely frustrated to not see what had actually happened to Apollo after when Zeus said he was blamed for the war so I decided to write that myself. It starts with when the 7 demigods and Olympians had finished fighting the Giants together.
1. Chapter 1

**[BoO Spoilers alert] Ever since reading about Apollo and Artemis on The Titan's Curse, I LOVED the dual. I was extremely frustrated to not see what had actually happened to Apollo after when Zeus said he was blamed for the war so I decided to write that myself. It starts with when the 7 demigods and Olympians had finished fighting the Giants together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or any of the characters here. Hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it!**

* * *

><p>After the war, Apollo hid in the shadow of a column. Deep inside, he knew that despite his best efforts to help with the fight and stopping of the war, Father Zeus would still blame him. The gods loved pointing fingers, as if that would salvage all problems. Thousands of years of living, one would have thought that they would be wiser to know that it cannot solve anything, but it did not seem to be happening anytime soon.<p>

Apollo thought of all the possible punishments his father might give him and shivered slightly. What sort of torture would Zeus give him this time? He certainly did not want to go to the mortal world again to be in their service. What if he met a horrible host this time? Or will Zeus take away his prophetic powers?

_It is going to be alright, brother_, Artemis' voice said in his head. She was standing with him, even though Zeus' idea of a main culprit was him.

Apollo was grateful for his twin sister. Despite Artemis had always said that he was annoying and not brave as that certain _demigod _she compared him with, she would be here for him still. He longed to hold her in his arms- It could always calm him down but he did not want to seem weak.

Hera, Poseidon and Demeter were having an intense discussion in a corner. Nike was trying give Hecate the golden laurel wreath but Hecate swatted it away. Hermes sneaked close to Athena and tried to put his arm around her but Athena shoo-ed him away with Aegis. Ares was having a fun time talking with his new favourite son, Frank Zhang, who did not seem to be enjoying the conversation as much as his dad did.

'Brethen,' Zeus announced, 'we are healed, thanks to the work of these demigods. The Athena Parthenos, which once stood in this temple, now stands at Camp Half-Blood. It has united our offspring, and thus our own essences.'

After his speech, there were some enquiries and interruptions from both gods and demigods, which Apollo could not listen to. He was too caught up in his own fear and emotions that the worst had yet to come. Even though his essence is reunited, he could still feel the paranoia coursing through his veins.

_Stay strong, Apollo_, Artemis urged telepathically, _I will be here for you._

'Apollo, however …' Zeus said, 'My son, come here.'

Hearing Zeus said his name made Apollo snapped up in fright. Zeus was glaring at where he and Artemis were standing. Apollo inched forward, not daring to disobey the king of gods. He could not hide his fear well enough. He could sense the demigods noticing his plight but that was not something to be bothered with for now. Apollo knew his sister feared for him as well but she was doing a better job at hiding it.

The three fates gathered around Apollo and circled him, their withered hands raised.

Apollo was usually uncomfortable when he was near these old women. Now that they had surrounded him, he felt very panicky.

'Twice you have defied me,' Zeus said.

Apollo moistened his lips. 'My – my lord –'

'You neglected your duties. You succumbed to flattery and vanity. You encouraged your descendant Octavian to follow his dangerous path, and you prematurely revealed a prophecy that may _yet _destroy us all.'

'But –'

'Enough!' Zeus boomed. 'We will speak of your punishment later. For now, you will wait on Olympus.'

Zeus flicked his hand and Apollo felt himself turning into glitter - literally. The fates swirled around him, dissolving into air, and the glittery whirlwind shot into the sky, as the fates led him back to Olympus.

When they reappeared on Olympus, the fates prodded him towards the centre of the throne room and forced Apollo to kneel in front of the empty Zeus throne while they waited for the return of the rest of the Olympians.

He looked down at the floor, not daring to move or even look up. The three fates hobbled in a small circle around him, chanting in a language so ancient, even the all-knowing Apollo could not understand.

Hestia crackled at the hearth and raised an eyebrow. 'Old habits never change, don't they?' Hestia said. 'Zeus had to blame it on someone.'

Apollo sighed.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Olympians materialised at the entrance of the throne room in a shower of gold and walked with grace towards their respective thrones. Athena and Hermes threw sympathetic glances at Apollo. Some others like Hephaestus and Hera glared at him with hatred.

Apollo looked around for his sister, she could lend him her strength for a while. Apollo was scared stiff. Artemis came and stood with determination next to her twin brother and kneeled with him after Zeus had taken his place. He let out a small sigh of relieve as he felt the familiar feeling of fighting side by side with Artemis, even if they might be on the losing end.

At their thrones, Dionysus fiddled with grape vines in boredom. Poseidon twirled his trident absentmindedly and Ares was watching the war at Camp Half-Blood through an Iris-message.

'Olympians,' Zeus said. 'What punishments shall we bring upon this traitor?'

Apollo's eyes stung. Zeus called him a _traitor_.

'Hold on, my lord,' Artemis said. 'I believe there is some misunderstandings involved and Apollo should not be solely blamed for the war. He is not a traitor either. With all fair judgement as his sister and your daughter, I must say that he did tried his best to make up for what he did wrong.'

'It is all his fault that the war started. He must be punished severely for it,' Zeus bellowed.

Apollo flinched. 'My lord, I –'

'I expect only silence from you, boy.'

'Y-yes, as you wish, my lord.'

'Apollo is a very important god and many mortals worshipped him,' Artemis insisted. 'I am strongly against any severe punishment towards him.'

'That is true,' Athena agreed. 'You could say that Apollo has been cheated over to Octavian's side by flattery but Octavian –'

'Oh look at this!' Ares interrupted. He waved his hand and the Iris-message enlarged into a larger screen, revealing itself to the rest of the Olympians.

In the image, Apollo could see Octavian fiddling with an Onager, furiously re-adjusting the machine's targeting level. After exchanging a few sentences with Nico and one of Apollo's sons, he fired himself towards where Leo, Jason and Piper were fighting Gaia in the air, yelling something like _goodbye, Gaia! Goodbye, Jason Grace the traitor!_

Apollo growled in loathing at the sight of his descendant that caused him to be in this plight but watching him plunge to his own death in the hopes of being remembered as the saviour of Rome was funny. Apollo snorted. No one will remember him that way.

'Brother, this boy here is the one who should be blamed if you must.' Hades chuckled at his son. Nico had finally taken his wise advice that some deaths cannot be prevented, and had allowed Octavian's suicide mission.

Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Zeus watched in horror as Octavian shot towards their children.

'If anything happened to Jason –' Zeus glowered at Apollo and he flinched again.

At the last possible second, Leo's dragon Festus dropped Jason and Piper, and became a ball of fire before colliding with Octavian-the-blazing-comet. Giant eagles plucked Jason and Piper out of the sky as the explosion turned the entire sky gold.

Hephaestus' jaw dropped and glanced at the lord of the dead anxiously. Hades just frowned and shook his head.

'This is all your fault!' Hephaestus yelled at Apollo, summoning balls of flames in his hands, his eyes on fire.

'Lord Hephaestus,' Artemis stepped in between Apollo and Hephaestus with a frown. 'Do not blame it on Apollo, he did not ask that foolish boy to kill anyone. Besides, we all know he had that cure with him.'

'We have more important things to discuss now, regarding Apollo,' Zeus said. 'We will talk about Leo Valdez later.'

'But - '

'Not now, my son'

'Yes, my lord,' Hephaestus said, though his nostrils were still fuming.

Artemis turned to Zeus. 'My lord, allow us a chance to explain ourselves. After which, if you still insist on punishing Apollo, so be it.'

Zeus sighed but he nodded. 'You were at fault too, Artemis. Do not forget that.'

'Yes, my lord,' Artemis said. 'I had asked for Dike to come here. She would be arriving any minute now.'

Apollo gasped and a glimmer of hope flickered in his eyes. Dike was the goddess of justice and she might be able to talk some sense into his father. If they managed to get out of this safe and sound, he swore upon the River Styx that he would tell his sister that she is as amazing as he is.

After a few seconds of silence, the entrance of the throne room burst into starry lights. Dike approached the throne of Zeus and knelt in respect before the king of gods.

'I am here, my lord,' Dike said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... my first chapter of the continuation of that series in the gods' POV is completed! Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are appreciated~ I do accept constructive feedback. Follow + fav!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! Thank you every single one of you especially those who had fav/followed/reviewed, I thought no one would bother reading at first hehe.**

* * *

><p>Artemis smiled at Dike as she walked past and greeted Zeus. As the goddess of justice, Dike might just be able to assure Zeus that Apollo is not the main culprit of the war, and should certainly not be solely blamed for it.<p>

'My lord,' Artemis said, 'Perhaps the goddess of justice may enlighten you.'

Zeus nodded and gestured at Dike to speak. The three fates stood by the throne of Zeus.

'Father Zeus,' Dike said, 'Artemis has spoken to me about what is happening. Let me assure you, justice does not work by pushing all the blame onto a single person. Besides, Apollo cannot alter the future in any ways, he could only reveal prophesies, whether revealed early or not, it still had to come true someday.'

Zeus narrowed his eyes. 'You're saying Apollo is not in the wrong?'

'No, my lord. Everyone plays a part. Apollo did involve himself by supporting that foolish descendant of his. That does not mean that he is the _only_ culprit in the war. As far as I am concern, some of us had been neglecting the signs and thus failing to_ postpone_ a major event that will happen sooner or later anyway.'

'So I should punish every single one of you, I suppose?'

Artemis watched as the throne room burst out in protest.

'Are you kidding me?' Dionysus complained, 'As if I don't already have an ongoing punishment!'

'Since Hades had been such a stuck up good-for-nothing, can we send him as our representative for punishment?' Demeter said.

Hades stood up in defiance and cursed in ancient Greek. 'Enough, lady of the cereal! How am I even stuck –?'

'You're an annoying piece of schist!'

Hades roared. The tortured-soul fabric stirred in his cloak.

'In the name of Styx, are you serious, father?' Ares yelled.

Hephaestus flicked a fireball across the room in anger. 'I just lost my favourite son!'

The fireball hit Poseidon's left foot and he yelped. He grabbed his trident and started to point it at Hephaestus.

'Peace, Olympians.' Artemis interrupted the mayhem. 'The council is still in process.'

'You're all ruining my make-up,' Aphrodite said, her charmspeak working into the Olympians. 'Stop that.'

'Woah look, the chaste goddess and the love goddess working as one!' Hermes mused. Artemis and Aphrodite ignored him.

The gods and goddesses returned to their places after giving one another the death stare. All except Dike, Apollo and Artemis, who resumed their position in front of Zeus' throne.

Artemis glanced nervously at Dike and she returned the look with a determined expression.

'I would recommend you to give it some more thought before carrying out any kind of punishments, my lord,' Dike said after everyone had calmed down. 'Is it really necessary?'

Zeus regarded the goddess of justice. 'If I forgive every time, people are just going to keep making the same mistakes. They have to learn from it. I insist on punishments. You, of everyone here, should be clear on that.'

Dike curtsied in respect. 'If that is the case, how are you planning to do that, father?'

The air filled with static as Zeus considered said question. The Olympians sat by the edge of their seats as they await Zeus' final verdict.

'As I cannot punish everyone at once, I have to do it group by group,' Zeus decided. 'Each group will receive a different set of punishments. I shall start with the Dionysus and the twins. Dionysus will have another extra 50 years of service at Camp Half-Blood. Artemis and Apollo will also serve at Camp Half-Blood and oversee our children for until I decided you can return.'

Artemis's eyes widened. 'But father –'

'Do not disobey me.'

'What about my hunt?'

'It is because of your dedication to the hunt that caused–' Zeus glanced at Dike, 'partly caused this war.'

'Father, I do it to keep the monsters under control.' Artemis insisted.

'Fine. You get Saturdays off for your hunting party.'

Artemis decided that was about the best negotiation she could ask Zeus to offer so she did not protest any further, even though one day per week was not enough. She just had to put her huntresses under the guidance of her loyal Lieutenant Thalia for now.

Apollo, however, was not so lucky.

'Father, what about m–'

Zeus glared at Apollo and he lost the courage to speak again, developing a sudden interest in the mosaic floors.

'Oh goody,' Dionysus said. 'Baby-sitting with help from my favourite twin siblings.'

Zeus waved his hand and Dionysus disappeared in a shower of gold, along with Artemis and Apollo, headed towards Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm twisting it back to Camp Half-Blood, this time with Artemis and Apollo in it! This is going to be so cute and epic :p **

**Thank you for reading and supporting. Mean alot. :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

To be honest, Apollo liked the punishment.

In the sense that his favourite sister is glued with him by law; she was not allowed to run off with her huntresses where he could not directly look out for her.

Except Saturdays, of course. Saturday would be his worry day.

Apollo loved Artemis. Ever since she got kidnapped, he had made it a personal mission to keep her safe, no matter what it takes. Artemis did not know of that mission. Her pride would be hurt. Still, Apollo would always want to make sure she was safe. He would do anything to ensure of that.

When they reached Camp Half-Blood, Chiron's jaw dropped as Artemis grudgingly explained their arrival.

'Well … I suppose arrangements could be made,' Chiron said as he led them into the Big House. 'I am the activities director of this Camp and ol' Dionysus was the Camp director. Now that you– Artemis and Apollo are here, we could split the chores.'

They sat in a circle around the pinochle table. Dionysus waved his hand and cans of diet coke appeared on the table. 'Diet coke?' he offered.

Artemis politely declined. Chiron sighed and shook his head. Apollo popped open one of the can's tab and sniffed hesitantly at it. He took a small sip and exclaimed, 'This is great! You should give it a try, sis!' as he emptied the contents into his mouth.

'Wine would have been better,' Dionysus complained. Thunder rolled overhead in dissent, reminding him of his other punishment and Dionysus pouted.

'What can we do for the Camp?' Artemis asked Chiron grimly, ignoring her brothers.

'As I had suggested, my lady, Camp Director could be split up,' Chiron said. 'I was thinking instead of a single Camp Director, the three of you could be in charge of the administrations, quests, logistics and finances.'

'We could take turns and switch chores every once in a while!' Apollo suggested enthusiastically.

Artemis took charge. 'I will take quest. Dionysus, you will deal with the administration until my brother and I familiarised ourselves with the campers. Apollo, logistics and finances are yours. And, no haikus.'

As Apollo was about to protest, Chiron said, 'Yes, then Apollo and I will be working together closely. Logistics and activities go about the same line. Now, allow me the honours to show you around Camp.'

* * *

><p>Dionysus insisted that he did not need the tour so he stayed back at the Big House for a game of pinochle with the satyrs.<p>

As they walked around the Camp, the campers' eyes widened as they saw the twin gods followed Chiron. Every time somebody opened their mouths and start to say something, Chiron stopped them with a nervous glance that seemed to say, _I'll explain later_.

Apollo caught a glimpse of his son, Will Solace holding hands with Hades' boy, Nico. He did a double take and Nico quickly released his hand, turned and made his way towards his cabin, as though nothing had happened.

'Nico!' Apollo called out.

Nico froze in his tracks and unwillingly faced Apollo. 'Yes, sir?'

Apollo grinned, pretending to be oblivious to the huge waves of emotions that Nico was experiencing within. As the god of prophecy, he knew exactly how Nico was feeling. Nico's thoughts entertained him a lot, especially when he said timidly in his mind, _Will's dad is about to interrogate me_…

'Take good care of my son!' Apollo said cheekily and winked at Nico.

He turned towards Artemis who chided, 'Do not make fun of him, Apollo. He had went through enough hardships.'

'This is going to be fun!' Apollo replied as Artemis sighed in exasperation.

He noticed as Percy Jackson tried to skirt around his cabin towards Annabeth, trying not to get the attention of the twin gods.

'Percy!' Apollo shouted again and spread his arms wide as if expecting Percy to give him a hug.

Percy spun around and laughed nervously. 'Hey uh … Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis. You're looking better than the last time I saw you, my lord. What brings you both here?'

'We're going to be here to take over the camp!' Apollo flashed a smile at Percy, almost blinding him with his teeth that was so white, it almost shone with intensity.

Artemis sighed again and explained patiently about what they were really here for. Percy nodded and forced a smile. 'Ah … That's great. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.'

* * *

><p>During dinner, Artemis sat at table eight with two of her hunters whom she had invited to join them earlier on. Apollo sat with his children at table seven, just right next to her. While the other campers chatted nervously at their tables, Apollo's children were tense and careful in their actions, not daring to speak.<p>

'Come on, children! Why the long face?' Apollo complained after everyone finished their meals.

Before any of them could reply, Dionysus stood up with a heave and announced to the crowd. 'Yes hello, the usual protocols again. I must say that now instead of a single camp director, you have three. So there you go, Artemis will be in charge of your quests, Apollo your logistics and finances and I, your administration and whatever. Chiron presently still remains as the activities director and so far here's the agreed plan so yeah, let's welcome the twin archers and all.'

The campers clapped half-heartedly. Apollo could read their thoughts, _Mr D was bad enough. Would Mr A and Miss A be making our lives even more miserable_?

'Hey you guys!' Apollo said, 'You can call me Mr Awesome. And my little sister here–'

'I am not his little sister,' Artemis quickly explained. 'I was born first.'

The campers looked from Artemis and Apollo as if they did not know what to make of their arrival. One thing for sure, they would have to endure the twins' bickering every day now.

Apollo beamed at the crowd, trying to bring their spirits up. 'See you later at the campfire, everyone! I have a few new songs I could teach all of you if you guys don't disappoint me. Also, I expect every single one of you here to write a haiku by then and we'll have a haiku competition while we're at it!'

Artemis, the campers and everyone else forgot how to close their mouths as they bore their eyes at Apollo, not quite believing that he had given them that strange task.

'What?' Apollo grinned. Looks like nobody would be calling him Mr Awesome for now, but he did not mind it a single bit. He turned to Artemis and was amused by her tight expression. Apollo threw his arms around Artemis, gracing her with his bear hugs while she tried to push him away.

'Cheer up, sis! This is going to be the most fun punishment we'll ever get!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys like the story so far~ Idk, Apollo and Artemis are just soo cute, I'm trying to show it here, Idk if it's working or not haha. I'll update sooner or later this week, hopefully :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter four! This chapter is focused mainly on Artemis and Apollo, almost like a one-shot. I HAVE to share how and why I love this pair so much. This is what I feel they would do when it's just Artemis and Apollo alone.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold night and all the campers had went to bed.<p>

Artemis strolled along the empty beach at Camp Half-Blood, letting the waves washed around her bare feet as her toes dug softly into the wet sand. It was a comfortable feeling and it helped to clear her mind off the issues at camp.

Transferring to this new environment and training _male_ heroes made her feel out-of-place. She was glad for the peace that the beach at night could bring. She held her hands towards the full moon in the sky and willed it to shine brighter. She felt so at ease in the nights, and it was rare she could trot on her uncle's domain, since she had always been roaming the forests.

Artemis sat on dry sand and hugged her legs, staring out into the sea, deep in thoughts. The bushes behind her rustled slightly but that did not surprise the goddess of the hunt.

She sighed. 'I know you are in there, brother. Quit stalking.'

Apollo chuckled and stepped out of the bushes. 'What are you doing here so late in the night, sis?'

'Don't call me _sis_,' Artemis gritted her teeth.

'How about Arty?'

'No.'

'Baby sister?'

'No,' Artemis glared at her twin brother, 'For the sake of Zeus, Apollo! No!'

Apollo grinned and held his hands up in surrender. 'Okay Artemis, no need to get all worked up. Anyway, I wrote you a haiku. Do you want to hear it?'

Artemis flopped down to the ground and waved her arms in exasperation. 'Just leave me alone for some peace and quiet, Apollo. I came here so I could hear myself think properly after such a long day and you have to come and ruin it for me!'

Apollo did not reply. They stared out at the beach, watching wave after wave crash in rhythm until she heard him shuffling nearer. Artemis turned to see him sitting right next to her.

Apollo put his arm around her gently. 'I won't leave you alone, sister. I don't want you to be lonely ...' his voice was soft and he spoke from the bottom of his heart. Artemis could feel it when he said things like that. She felt a pang of guilt for pushing Apollo away when he was just trying to be here for her.

The constellations in the sky flickered momentarily.

'I am never alone,' Artemis whispered. 'I know you are always here. Every time I feel alone, I just look into my heart and you will be there. With you, I will never feel alone.'

Apollo's face brightened. 'Really?'

'Yes brother. I could never chase you away,' Artemis rolled her eyes. She forgot she could not feed Apollo too much facts on how much she loved him too or else his ego would get so huge, he would hog her for the rest of the week. Oh wait. He was already doing that, courtesy of their shared punishment.

Apollo laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead. 'I love you too, sis. Anyway, it's Saturday tomorrow.'

Artemis' eyes lit up. The day she had been waiting for the entire week is finally here. When the daylight broke out, she could be in the company of her sisters-in-arm once again, hunting down real monsters instead of those in camp. These days whenever she had felt nostalgic for hunting, she would go down to the camp's forest to hunt. However, the monsters did not pose much of a challenge and she quickly grew tired of it. She missed hunting with her huntresses.

As she pondered over what she could do in such a short time span of hunting with her huntresses, she noticed that Apollo was unusually silent.

Artemis tried to read his mind but he was thinking of a million things at once and it gave her a godly headache so she gave up and asked him instead. 'What is the matter, brother?'

His voice broke. 'Did you ever … Missed the times _we_ shared before this western civilisation begins?'

He looked into her eyes. Artemis noticed his tears threatening to fall and her heart ached for him somehow. She reached out and held his hands in hers.

'Because, I miss it all the time …' he continued. 'I miss everything we used to have. All those days we had spent hunting together. Just you and me.'

Artemis' voice quavered as she recalled the old times. Just her and her brother, chasing after monsters and shooting them down as a team. 'I … I do, brother. I really do.'

'Then why do you always run off with your huntresses? Am I not good enough company for you now? Why do you always push me away? I don't mean to annoy you every time we meet, Artemis. It's just … I love you, sister. I really do. I could write you an entire book of haikus just for you if you want. I could break the rules time and again, only for you. I –'

Artemis laid a finger on Apollo's lips. 'Hush, dear brother. It is alright.' She put her arms around him, holding Apollo tight. He hugged back, squeezing Artemis even tighter into his chest. 'I missed you so much …'

The goddess struggled and protested that her bones would break if he constricted her any further. Apollo loosened his grip but did not let go. He looked at Artemis, his eyes reading deep into her soul. _When can we have those times again?_ He spoke in her mind, almost pleading.

_After this punishment,_ Artemis promised. _Then it would be you and me again, hunting as one._

'We don't have to wait till then,' Apollo winked as he released his twin sister. 'Race you to the forest?'

'Those are chicken-feet.'

'Never mind, as long as we could hunt together again.'

'Bet I'll reach there first.'

With that, the letoides* disappeared in a flash, leaving just a cloud of sandy trail into the camp's forest.

* * *

><p><strong>*Letoides is the name used for Apollo and Artemis as children of Leto. <strong>

**A/N: Apollo is strong, so is Artemis. However, they are the only exception to each other. They can make each other weak and vulnerable. They are each other's weakness, they will risk their lives for each other. Artemis knows she will risk her life for him any time and so will he for her. This kind of love they shared is just too cute, I have to write it. :'3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Had been busy with school and life, basically. It's my birthday today [12 Nov, #teamscorpio!] and to thank you all for your follows, favs, reviews and love, here's your new chapter! Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since Zeus had implemented the punishment for the twins to join Dionysus at Camp Half-Blood. Artemis and Apollo had already gotten used to duties at camp, even though they missed their old jobs tremendously.<p>

Apollo leaned against Thalia's tree and looked up at the morning sky. His Sun was shining bright high up. Oh, how he missed driving his golden chariot every day. Zeus had asked old Helios and Selene to take over the twins' duties while they were at Camp, but how he wished it was him up there instead, watching over everything under the Sun – literally. Together with his prophetic powers, no secrets could be kept from him.

He glanced over at Artemis, who was teaching the campers archery. She had invited Thalia over today to assist her with some new campers who arrived a few days ago.

It seemed like just another normal day but Apollo could feel a bad premonition. It had been there since a few days ago but it was unusually strong today. He sent Artemis a telepathy message to meet him over at Rachel's cave to discuss it. The premonition felt important enough. He saw Artemis sighed a little but inside, he knew that she was secretly happy to have a reason to leave. The male heroes annoyed her a lot.

'What is the matter, Apollo? You look worried.' Artemis asked upon arrival when she noticed the creased lines on her brother's forehead.

'I have a bad premonition. Do you feel it too?' Apollo answered.

As his twin sister, Artemis had some share of his prophetic powers, though it did not come as naturally to her. She had to stop and feel it on purpose.

Artemis closed her eyes and waited. After a few seconds, she nodded her head in agreement and said, 'Let us discuss this with your oracle.'

Apparently, Rachel felt something amiss too. Apollo and Artemis found her walking up and down in the cave, muttering to herself in stress. She beamed a little when she saw the twins.

'Thank the gods you're both here!' Rachel said. 'Something important is going to happen again, I can feel it.'

'It's why we're here too,' Apollo replied.

Rachel fiddled with her fingers. 'Nothing has happened yet, I don't wish to alarm anyone.'

'Yup, it's best kept that way. I don't want Zeus to come blaming me again if I let you reveal a new prophecy too soon and then people start trying to solve it. Don't tell anyone anything.'

'Yes, my lord.'

Apollo heard Artemis' voice in his head. _Brother, we should go back to Olympus and check what might be wrong._

He thought for a while. _I'm not sure if father would appreciate that, sis. We're in the middle of a punishment, we can't return to Olympus as we liked._

_Then wait we shall, _Artemis spoke in his mind, but Apollo could see that a crease was starting to form on his sister's forehead as well. He wished he could tell her what was going on. Not knowing always drive him crazy with worry. When will he ever be reconciled with his Sun-chariot again?

* * *

><p>That night, the skies were darker than usual. Clouds crowded overhead and no light from the Moon or stars could pass through. Lightning flashed urgently, signalling for an Olympians' emergency meeting.<p>

Apollo, Artemis and Dionysus sped to Olympus in the fastest way possible but they were still among the last to arrive. The rest of the council had already taken their seats, and were in the midst of a heated argument.

'What's up, guys?' Apollo asked cheerfully as the three of them took their seats at their respective thrones after acknowledging Zeus.

'It's Prometheus again!' Athena explained impatiently. 'He's planning to grace mankind with another gift. We tried to stop him, captured him even. However he's nowhere to be found now.'

Ares shook his fist. 'So instead of searching for him and beating him senseless, we have to be here for this useless meeting.'

'I just said _he's nowhere to be found_, it's only sensible we come together and come up with some strategy!' Athena growled.

'Does anyone has any idea where he might be?' Poseidon asked, his arms folded.

Every god and goddess turned to look at Apollo out of habit. He was the god of prophecy after all, he knew about everything under the Sun.

'Don't look at me, I don't drive my Sun chariot across the sky every day now,' Apollo said defensively.

Athena turned to Hermes. 'Did Prometheus engage in your services recently?'

'Not that I can remember.'

'Think hard! This is very important to all of us!'

Zeus clapped a thunder, capturing everyone's attention. The throne room silenced and waited for his speech.

'First things first,' Zeus said. 'Prometheus should not be gracing mankind any sort of gift. Look what happened the first time he gave them fire. A whole new era was born! That's enough drama for three thousand years already. Therefore, he should be stopped. Are we all on the same page or does anyone felt that what he did was right?'

'Of course he should be stopped,' Demeter scoffed. The rest of the Olympians nodded their heads approvingly.

'Good. Then we're all in this one together. We have to stop him. Now, anyone has any clue what he was planning to gift the mortals?'

'The teleportation stone, I think.' Hermes said. Everyone turned to look at him. 'I overheard him talking about it yesterday while on a trip but I didn't think much about it.'

Once again, the throne room burst out in overlapping voices.

'Wait, you saw him yesterday already?'

'Where did you see him?'

'So do you think he was already planning this a long time ago or a sudden decision?'

'Didn't Apollo felt this coming? Why didn't he come warn us? Apollo must be siding with Prometheus as well!'

'That's not fair, I was grounded at Camp Half-Blood!'

'Hold up!' Artemis's firm voice sounded clear as glass across the throne room. All the Olympians turned to give her their attention. Apollo grinned and gave Artemis a wink. He was proud of her for knowing how to lead.

'As father had said, we are all in this together so let us stop pushing the blame onto each other alright? Now, does anybody knows Prometheus' motive in gifting Teleportation to the mortals?' Artemis questioned.

Athena pursed her lips. 'If I guessed correctly, Prometheus has a lot of reasons to do so. Firstly, his unconditional love for mankind. Secondly, his growing hatred for Zeus ever since he made eagles eat his liver every day until Heracles came to save him. He could be killing two birds with one stone – by gracing the mortals with the stone, no pun intended. '

'It is dangerous to let them have the stone,' Hera said. 'Havoc will arise in the mortal world, especially if it falls in the hands of corrupted humans. The fire is more than enough that we could risk upon them. The mortals cannot be trusted. What if they overthrows us next?'

Ares balled up his fists. 'They will not overthrow us, mother. I will make sure of that.'

'We have to take action,' Hephaestus grunted. 'All in favour?'

Every god and goddess in the throne room raised their hands.

Artemis clapped. 'Then it is agreed. After the previous war about Gaia, do we all stand on the same page that we should work together with the heroes as well?'

Apollo snickered. All those time spent at Camp Half-Blood must have done something serious to his twin sister. Ever since the episode with Octavian, he could not bring himself to trust any of them anymore. Much to his surprise, a few of the gods like Ares, Athena and Poseidon cheered on the idea. There was zero protestation about the issue, not even from Zeus.

'I would want one of each child of the big three to join us in the war,' Zeus announced.

Apollo's jaw dropped, but he could see that Zeus had made up his mind. Moreover, no matter how much he did not trust the heroes anymore, he must admit that the opinion was biased. His prophetic radar did not alarm at all. In fact, there was indeed a prophecy for the heroes' quest yet to be revealed. As the god of truth, he could not lie about that so Apollo kept mum.

'We will need another group of heroes as well,' Artemis said. 'Dionysus, Apollo and I will see to that when we get back at Camp Half-Blood.'

Poseidon leaned back on his throne. 'Perfect. Been so long since all twelve of us can agree on the same thing. Let's hope there are no traitors among us this time. Meanwhile, let's discuss strategies, eh Athena?'

'Right,' Athena said as she rolled her eyes at her sworn enemy whom she now had to work together with.

In his throne, Apollo smirked. This was going to be interesting and new. The Olympians actually working together, also hand in hand with the heroes.

_Yes, it's the start of something new. A good one too. _Artemis admitted. Oh yes he almost forgot that Artemis' mind is somehow linked to his since birth. No doubt she knew that he was unhappy with the plan, but there was no way that Apollo will go against the flow, especially when his sister is involved. He knew he would be siding with her till the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone interested in what the demigods' quest would be like? Who would you like to see participating in the demigods' quest? [Vote for your favourite demigods in the reviews~] If enough people wants to read their story, I'll start writing it in another new story (: xx [<strong>**This story is mainly written for Artemis and Apollo]**

**Your voting do counts in the progression of the story bc I still have to come up with the prophecy for the next chapter and stuff haha. Not trying gain reviews or what, I'm genuinely needing you guys to help me in this one to make a story all of us would enjoy. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo sorry for the long wait! Been through some tough times in my life recently but I'm back now! Please do continue sending reviews of who you think should go for the demigods quest and if you would like to see another fanfic story just for them, as this one is for my otp, Artemis and Apollo. :p**

**It's a short chapter, but I'll update soon enough, don't worry. Anyways, have a happy new year to all of you!**

* * *

><p>Artemis bit the bottom of her lip as she gazed out of the car window in her brother's Maserati spyder. She scanned the Earth far below, searching for clues of Prometheus' plans, and who could be involved with him. The Sun chariot running across the sky gracefully, bringing light upon life on Earth. The dolphins in the sea, deer in the forests and mortals in the city, bustling around with their usual activities.<p>

She sighed as she recalled the events that happened earlier on that led her to be in this position, doing guard duty with Apollo…

_A few of you will go and do some surveillance on Earth_, Zeus had said. _Check what might have been amiss, try to look for Prometheus one last time_ etcera etcera…

Artemis knew she would be part of this little quest. Zeus always chose the same few gods to do it. 'His best', Ares had called it, always involving her, Apollo, Ares and Athena.

_Artemis, you will go with Apollo as he drives the Sun chariot just for today before you both return to Camp Half-Blood. Apollo will join you for yours tonight. Do a quick scan from above. Leave the hunting on Earth for Ares and Athena. Look out for one another, no funny business like running off with your hunters, _Zeus commanded.

Her eyes widened and she started to protest but Zeus had held up his hand and said that he did not want them to miss a single detail and was convinced that sending two of them together would cover all ground. Artemis could only grit her teeth and obey.

It is indeed nice to be back in the skies, but Artemis had always felt more comfortable doing the hunting on ground. Apollo, sensing her displeasure with the plans, had offered to cover up for her and let her go hunt but Artemis did not want her brother as the god of truths to lie.

_It is fine. I will be okay. Let's go,_ she had told him. So here they were.

'Well, sis. I rarely have you here in my chariot with me, so just take it as a privilege tour eh?' Apollo said, interrupting her train of thoughts.

Artemis stared at him. 'I sit here often, brother. You asked me almost every day if you could send me to wherever I wanted to go.'

'Hey, you rejected my offer most of the time!'

She sighed and looked out of the window again, too tired to bicker.

They were driving past Greece now, she could see the pillars of Heracles far below. Artemis spat when she saw him sitting in the sand. Just the mere sight of him makes her angry. Heracles always got on her nerves.

Apollo laughed. 'And I thought you had forgiven him, Arty.'

'Stop calling me that! And also, I had only forgiven him once. He disgusts me tremendously.'

It was true. Artemis had forgiven him once for stealing her precious Ceryneian hind, but that was only because he was on a quest for Hera, and she most certainly did not want to assist Hera in making anyone's life more difficult. She does not want to help her in anything at all and at that time, forgiving Heracles would mean opposing Hera as she had obviously hoped that Artemis would punish him. Therefore, there was no way that Artemis will do as Hera wished.

'Arty, Heracles isn't moving,' Apollo pointed out.

Artemis looked at Heracles again and realised that Apollo was right. She squinted her eyes. 'Let's pay a visit to our long lost brother, shall we?'


End file.
